


【DmC||mDmV】Y/昭昭

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 一些甜蜜背后总会有些模糊的暗影。





	【DmC||mDmV】Y/昭昭

**Author's Note:**

> 捏造日常注意  
> 我流mDmV，十分OOC

0  
喜欢这件事就像是把菠萝放到白色的桌面上。  
但凡经过的人都看得到。

1  
“你是不是和维吉尔发生了点什么。”问话的是凯特，言之凿凿的语气差点把但丁吓得被自己的口水呛住。  
毕竟就在十分钟之前，他们才刚刚在另一个房间里白日宣淫。  
维吉尔的头发被他搞得乱成了一团，他不得不花比平时更久的时间好让它们恢复原样。但丁从背后观赏他的动作，而后在他即将大功告成之际忍不住走过去拽住他的胳膊肘和他接吻。  
这种时刻的维吉尔是温柔的，就和他的嘴唇一样，连睫毛都有点小心翼翼的感觉。  
他会用一种近乎古典的温柔拥抱住但丁，而后用舌头试探他的牙关。  
——很粘人。从某种角度来说，维吉尔的吻很粘人，可但丁偏偏就是很吃这套。在他吻过来的瞬间，但丁甚至想要原谅他做过的一切。  
——不过不行，他在心里警告自己，维吉尔这王八蛋差点试图强迫他跟他一块儿放弃凯特的性命，虽然最后他放弃了这个疯狂的念头，可最终，在营救凯特的过程中他又心血来潮似的一枪打爆了莉莉丝腹部那个婴儿。他不能因为维吉尔短暂的温顺而忘记这些事情——冷静一点，但丁。他提醒自己，你是来找维吉尔谈话的，虽然，好吧，开头不怎么顺利，你的老二甚至比你更有跟他交流的欲望，可现在一切都结束了，是时候好好聊聊正题了不是吗？  
于是，他稍微推开了维吉尔一点，然后咽了口唾沫，“维吉尔，我想来找你谈谈。”  
他说，维吉尔挑了挑眉头，接吻时的红晕还留在他的面孔上，看起来就像是一小片玫瑰的投影。  
但丁不知为何感到面孔有点发烫——维吉尔的嘴唇、维吉尔的面孔，甚至是他笔挺的衣服遮蔽下的身体全都有自己留下的痕迹。它们隐秘地藏在维吉尔身上的每一个地方。  
——诶。他叹了口气，而后认输般的用额头抵住了维吉尔的额头。  
“怎么了，还叹起气来了？”维吉尔好笑地伸手摸了摸他的面孔，他们视线相交，维吉尔很快明白了他的烦恼，“你还在想凯特的事情？”  
“……”但丁张了张嘴，似乎正在犹豫措辞。  
“是我不好。”维吉尔耐心地说，“你说得对，我思考过于功利了，甚至把凯特的性命当成了赌注，这是我的不对。”  
“……”但丁眨了眨眼睛，他其实并不是想强迫维吉尔对他道歉，只是……只是……好吧，他也说不上来。他只知道自己有点害怕说出那种话的维吉尔。那个维吉尔是陌生的，他没有温柔的温度，更不会对他人施与柔情的拥抱，他精心计较、而后无情地舍弃所有。  
——难道失去凯特不会让你感到伤心吗，维吉尔？  
他无数次地想这么问，可这个话题却很尴尬——毕竟现在维吉尔秘密的情人是自己，一个因为魔物导致的意外而莫名其妙和他发生了性关系并一直将之保持到如今的奇怪老弟。  
“怎么又叹气了。”这时，但丁感到自己的脸被一双手捧住了，他抬起眼皮，发现维吉尔正笑着凝视着自己。  
“我在想，为什么你会有那么王八蛋的一面。”他半开玩笑地说。  
而维吉尔却是缓慢地露出了一个古怪的笑容，“那你可能要更努力一点了。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”说着，维吉尔侧过头啄了啄他的嘴唇。  
而后他从容地转身离开，但丁直觉自己似乎错过了什么，可却又抓不住一个明确的头绪。

2  
“但丁？”  
对话才刚刚开始，但丁就显得心不在焉，这是个怪现象。  
年轻的女巫有些困惑地伸手摇了摇但丁的手臂，用担忧的声音问，“你怎么了？难道你和维吉尔真的发生了什么？”  
她看见但丁张了张嘴，表情有一点局促，过了好半天才认输般的舒展了开来。  
“没有。”他叹气，“我、我就是……脑子有点乱。”  
凯特摸了摸鼻子。  
“就，之前关于救你的事情……”  
“我很高兴你站在我这边，但丁。”凯特笑着说，“但维吉尔的决定没有错，我希望你能理解，并不要因此和你的老哥再次发生什么冲突。”  
说着，她故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“前面一个小子还跟我形容了一下你和维吉尔吵架那会儿的事情，哇哦。哈哈，我的意思是……没必要因为我这种小事……”  
“不是小事。”但丁皱了皱眉头，“你是我的朋友，凯特，你的性命对我来说不是小事。”  
“那其他人呢？”凯特瞟了他一眼，“说实话，知道你愿意试图说服维吉尔改变原来的计划来救我，我是真的很高兴……可是……可是万一维吉尔担心的最坏状况真的发生了呢？”  
但丁没有说话。  
“我不知道该怎么说，但丁。其实我也很混乱。”凯特有点不大好意思地抓了抓帽子，“我想我其实是想感谢你的，可是……可是我也很内疚……”  
“为什么要内疚？”但丁古怪地看了凯特一眼。  
“……可能是因为我活下来了。”凯特缓慢地回答，她似乎在小心地斟词酌句，“之后如果产生任何差池，我都会因为活下来而感到内疚……”  
“那就多做点好事吧，姑娘。”但丁无可奈何地叹了口气，“让更多的人幸福，妈的，这狗屁的肉麻话竟然会从我嘴巴里说出来，呸……总之，总之你活着，我很高兴，维吉尔也很高兴。”  
但丁抓了抓后脑勺。  
“我不是很懂所谓的大义，我只知道，你们都活着，我就会很高兴。”  
听到这话，凯特噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“而且，我跟维吉尔也没有吵架，我们很正常。”甚至照样滚床单。但丁在心里补充道，“我和他的这里是有点不一样，但，没办法。”他拍了拍自己的脑门，“不过总有一天，我跟他能够互相理解彼此的想法吧，毕竟你瞧——”  
“你们可是兄弟。”凯特俏皮地接过了下半句话。  
两人忍不住一起笑了起来。  
而后他们一块儿走到了战术布置专用的房间，维吉尔早就端着笔记本电脑坐在那里了。他看见但丁和凯特并肩走进来，甚至笑眯眯地冲他们打了个招呼。

其实凯特早就知道但丁和维吉尔之间的关系。  
最开始是一个吻痕，印在维吉尔的颈侧，她有些惊讶，但却不知道从何问起。  
后来她也曾在夜半看见过但丁和维吉尔在走廊的阴影里耳鬓厮磨的那个吻，维吉尔半垂着眼睛心不在焉地回应着但丁热切的嘴唇，而后他的视线瞟到了她。  
他似乎犹豫了一秒，手上的动作像是要把但丁推开，可是大男孩却并没有察觉到，他圈住维吉尔轻轻用牙齿碾磨他的耳垂，凯特看得面孔发红，而后飞快地跑开了。  
在转身的瞬间，她其实看见了维吉尔的眼睛里似乎有一种微妙的慌张和恐惧。  
于是第二天，她不得不硬着头皮尝试和维吉尔就这件事展开讨论。  
她尝试了三次，可维吉尔总能想到办法绕开话题，第一天是这样、第二天也是这样，第三天开始他就开始躲着但丁和凯特了，他甚至想尽了办法想要让但丁和凯特一直待在一块儿。  
他没有察觉到他的行为导致了但丁长达一周的行为异常吗？  
终于，忍无可忍的凯特在某次作战会议后拦住了维吉尔，她鼓起勇气提到那个吻，还有维吉尔所有反常的行为——你很在意我对于你们的看法吗？  
“不，我只是觉得……你对但丁似乎有意思，他对你也……”  
“拜托，你觉得但丁会是那种一边想着暗恋的女孩一边和你接吻的人吗？”凯特皱着脸低声问，“维吉尔，而且，你从头到尾都没有发现吗……”  
“什么？”维吉尔有点茫然地看了她一眼。  
好吧，这还能说什么呢？她暗恋的对象从头到尾都没有察觉到她的暗恋，甚至还不知道因为什么原因试图在她跟但丁之间画上红线——还是在他们接过吻之后。  
“但丁喜欢你。”凯特自暴自弃般的说，“有眼睛的人都看得出来，维吉尔。”  
她深深看了维吉尔一眼。  
“难道你还没意识到吗？”

3  
和维吉尔的谈话结束的三天后，因为维吉尔不足而显得异常暴躁的但丁总算得到了安抚。  
他变回了先前的模样——像是个笨拙又努力的学生，赌上所有耐心和毅力试图融入维吉尔打造的这个小世界。  
或多或少的，凯特其实内心也的确有一点酸楚——只有但丁是特别的，对于维吉尔来说，他的兄弟、他血脉相连的但丁注定和其他所有人都不一样。他们在一块儿是如此理所应当，好像谁都不应该站在他们之间。  
好吧，凯特忍不住对自己说，这也不算太糟。至少她也很喜欢但丁——虽然他总是冲动而吵吵闹闹，但他野生动物一般的天真和热忱不也正是他的可爱之处吗？  
他是维吉尔灵魂中缺损的那一块孩子气，现在他回来了，维吉尔终于完整了。凯特甚至希望他们可以就这样长长久久、直到变成人间的最后一个传奇。  
不过，不过先别明着告诉她——让她再享受一会儿看着但丁小心掩饰时笨拙的反应作为补偿吧。毕竟他她才是暗恋了维吉尔那么多年的那一个伤心人啊。

其实，说一句实话，凯特在落到蒙德斯手里之后也曾想过。  
如果自己是但丁，维吉尔会不会不惜一切代价来救自己。  
凯特知道，这个答案一定是会，可是与此同时，她忽然意识到了一件有点可怕的事情——若是此时此刻身陷囹圄的人是但丁，维吉尔毫无疑问地会动用一切资源去拯救他，可能为了别的，但最终的动机必然是那凯特听过无数次的说辞——“但丁是获胜不可或缺的力量”。  
如果、如果但丁也和自己一样没有那所谓的力量呢？  
维吉尔会救他吗？  
——可、可能吧。  
凯特被自己的想法吓了一跳，不过很快，她又被自己逗笑了。一个弱小而无知的小女孩、一个注定被抛弃的小女孩，此时此刻竟然还有闲情逸致关心自己同伴们的事情。自己难道也终于被但丁过分粗放的神经传染了那份见鬼的乐观精神了吗？  
但是……救救我吧，维吉尔，像是最开始那样。  
凯特缓慢地闭上了酸涩的眼睛，她想，不管生与死，她仍会是维吉尔的教徒。  
而又有哪个教徒不希望得到救济呢？  
她的内心低声倾吐着不甘与恐惧，直到但丁和维吉尔再次出现在她的面前。他们就站在那儿，堆满集装箱的港口，周围没有人，只有他们，莉莉丝恐惧地迎着她走来，而她的眼眶里只有蒙德斯。  
在那一瞬间，凯特甚至有一点羡慕她。  
——她和蒙德斯之间也有爱情吗？又或是些别的什么？  
将他们牢牢绑在一起的力量到底是什么呢？  
而此时此刻，将自己与那对兄弟连接的情感又是什么呢？  
她想知道。  
可就在此时，一声枪响突然击碎了她的思考，她错愕地看向了发出声音的地方——是维吉尔，他冷静地站在但丁的身边，仿佛他在脑海里已经预演过一百万次这样的场面了一样。  
“你他妈？！”但丁来不及瞪他，就冲着凯特跑去，周围的魔力像是爆炸一样发生躁动，而后他们仓皇逃窜，最终化险为夷都显得像是一出滑稽戏。  
接着但丁给了维吉尔一拳。  
“你到底知不知道你在干什么？”但丁咆哮着问。  
“我当然知道。”维吉尔皱着眉头用拇指擦了擦嘴角的血渍，“莉莉丝怀孕了，难道你希望蒙德斯的魔胎降临人间？”  
沉默。  
——人类的福祉远高于个人。  
这个个人可能是莉莉丝、可能是蒙德斯也可能是凯特甚至但丁——一旦他们不具备足以让维吉尔侧目的“价值”。  
忽然，凯特感到有点冷，她心烦意乱地打断了兄弟俩的争执，而后窝回了自己的房间。  
说实话，维吉尔的一切反应都在她的预料之中，可为什么她还是忍不住如此难过呢？  
是因为但丁吗？  
她想，可能是因为但丁吧。

2  
但丁是不凡的。  
他是拿非利，拥有着魔鬼和天使的血统，是维吉尔唯一的血亲甚至是爱人。  
可他却也是平庸的，一旦去掉前面一半特质，他一辈子甚至都没有机会接触到维吉尔的秘密基地。  
凯特敏锐地察觉到，在她回归后，维吉尔和但丁的关系发生了某种改变。他们可能在冷战、也可能没有，而后又过了几天，一切又恢复了原样——除了但丁似乎显得有些患得患失。  
从垃圾堆里爬出来的大男孩似乎隐约也意识到了一些什么，只是他并不想清楚地把这模糊的概念捕捉到面前，于是他放任它胡作非为。  
凯特注意到他比以往更放肆地在公开场合和维吉尔做些亲昵的动作，维吉尔并不在意，他就更进一步，像是要反复测量对方所在的方位一样。  
突然之间，凯特甚至觉得维吉尔平静而从容的面目下竟隐藏着一种令人难以描述的残忍——他耐心地告诉你关于他的事情、暗示你、引导你，最后把你拽到一个不想面对的答案跟前，让你左右为难。若是不掺杂私心杂念，他顶多也就只会被冠上“有城府”这样的标签，可一旦涉及爱——那毋庸置疑的是，维吉尔是残忍的。  
“你或许应该对但丁好一些。”回去后，凯特曾忍不住这样和维吉尔开玩笑。  
对方似乎有些意外，“我以为你们都觉得我对但丁很偏心。”  
“你应该对他偏心。”凯特叹了口气，“太过公正会让他像是个没有安全感的小猫。”  
“我不养小猫。”维吉尔礼貌地弯了弯嘴角，意思是但丁应该成熟一点、像是个大人一点，而不是等待被纵容或是安抚。  
凯特艰难地勾了勾嘴角，“好吧……”她顿了顿，突然有些怅然若失，“其实我一直很想问你，你觉得但丁哪里吸引了你？”  
维吉尔思考了一下，用优美的词句回答道，“他是我的骨中之骨、肉中之肉，我唯一的兄弟，我为什么会不爱他呢？”  
“那除此以外呢？比如，他很有活力、很有个性，又或者是……”凯特看了维吉尔一眼，“总的来说，就是他有没有什么特质让你刮目相看的呢？”  
维吉尔低声笑了起来，“凯特，你到底想问我什么？”  
“……”凯特张了张嘴。  
“没关系，你可以问，凯特。”维吉尔温柔地拍了拍她的肩膀，“你是我重要的伙伴，我很高兴你没有因为我当时的决定迁怒于我，并愿意跟我聊这些。你可以问一切你想问的，我都会如实回答你。”  
“一切……？”凯特突然感到自己的嗓子有点发紧。  
“一切。”维吉尔好脾气地回答。  
“那……你有没有喜欢过什么东西呢？”凯特小心地看向了维吉尔的表情。她看见维吉尔的眉头舒展开了，而后浅蓝色的眼睛像是窗户一样网住了她。  
“我喜欢很多东西，当然，必然包括你们。”他说，“至于你问我关于但丁的那个问题……”  
他思考了一下，脸上浮现出了一个古怪的笑容。  
“可能是因为……他是但丁。”  
说完，他站起身，离开了原地。  
凯特看见他穿过黑暗的走廊，一直走向自己的房间，影子拖长再缩短，最后什么都不剩。  
喜欢是什么东西？  
是情人眼里的玫瑰？还是摆在桌子上的菠萝？  
为什么在你的眼睛里我捕捉不到这些幻影呢？  
凯特忍不住用手摁了摁太阳穴。

1  
“你不是去拿水吗，怎么过了这么久？”霸占着床铺的但丁看见维吉尔后不满地问。  
白色的男人笑着耸了耸肩，他脱下外套，挂到椅背上，而后走到床边。  
但丁挑起眉头，他看见维吉尔心血来潮似的伸出了手，指腹先是贴住他的额头，再然后顺着鼻梁慢慢滑下去，最后是嘴唇，还有喉结。  
“我遇到凯特了。”维吉尔低声说。  
但丁露出有点意外的表情。  
“她问我喜欢你哪里。”  
但丁再次被自己呛了一下，“什、什么？她知道咱俩的关系？”  
维吉尔点了点头，“所以刚刚回来的路上，我忍不住也想了想这个问题。”  
“妈的，她一直都知道吗？”  
维吉尔笑了笑，“她一直都知道。”  
但丁懊恼地搓了搓脸，“好吧，完蛋了，现在对她来说我就是抢走她心上人还每天恬不知耻地跟她称兄道弟的王八蛋。”  
维吉尔在但丁郁闷的注视中低声笑了起来，而后，他低声说。  
“我爱你，但丁。”  
——你是自然而然我灵魂中不可或缺的另一半，是青年时代每一个灰色的黎明中太阳点亮的第一条金线，爱你是不需要任何原因的。  
但丁突然感到有点不自在，他粗鲁地打掉维吉尔的手，而后往床的里侧钻了钻。  
“你他妈突然这么肉麻干嘛？”  
“没什么。”维吉尔摇了摇头，缓缓坐到了床沿上。“我只是在想，爱一个人真的需要什么原因、什么借口吗？”  
“但喜欢别人总得有点由头吧。”但丁挑了挑眉，“比如我喜欢你是因为你很辣？”  
“额，算是表扬？”维吉尔半开玩笑地配合着但丁的俏皮话。  
“难道不是吗？”但丁笑了起来，“好啦，别想这些有的没的了。”他看了维吉尔一眼，而后抓住他的手轻轻举到唇边。“有理由也好、没有理由也好，重要的是享受在一起的感觉就好了。”  
“享乐主义。”维吉尔批评道。  
“是啊，没办法，我就是这种人。”但丁满不在乎地翻了个白眼。“不过，讲真，你仔细想想我的优点，再思考一下那个问题？”  
“额……”维吉尔露出了一个极具戏剧色彩的思考的表情，“那你可真是难住我了。”  
好吧，标准的维吉尔式冷笑话揶揄法。但丁没好气地摇了摇头，他倒进被子里，透过白色的棉被模糊的边缘看向维吉尔端正的面孔。  
“没关系，有的是时间，打败蒙德斯之后记得给我补交作业就行了，优等生。”他打了个哈欠。  
维吉尔回过头，垂着眼帘俯视着他的面孔。  
“你也很在意这个？”  
“不在意才有鬼吧。”但丁困倦地闭上了眼。  
“可是但丁，我的爱是不需要原因的。”维吉尔低头吻了吻他的额头，“尤其是对你的。”  
“放你妈的狗屁。”但丁低声哼哼了一句。  
“好吧，晚安。”维吉尔直起身，他环视了一圈昏暗而乱糟糟的房间——被但丁弄得乱糟糟的房间，笑容一点一点地在退去了温度。  
——愚蠢，太愚蠢了。  
他缓慢地一边脱下衣服一边想。  
有理由和有条件的爱会使人盲目而自私。  
他又怎么能以这样的爱回报世界呢？  
——但丁、凯特，你们终有一天会明白的。  
——我的爱昭昭然如空气，即便不会散发芬芳，却也总会存在于此。

0  
有一个男人，或许，他根本不曾爱过谁。  
空气是他皇帝的新衣，就那样从容地欺骗自己。  
之后有人送了他金色的菠萝，他一口咬下，却被粗糙的果皮磨破口腔，带着血的甜味像是毒素，强迫他啼哭起来。  
而那果肉、金色的果肉掉到地上，像是变了质的黄金。  
男人真是难过呀，他看着这满地狼藉，决心自己也要在桌上摆出点什么。  
这么想着，他就伸出手从胸膛里掏出了苹果。  
那红色如同婴孩，如此昭然赤诚又甜蜜可爱。

 

END

“我爱过你。”  
最后，那个男人如是说。  
滴血的胸口长出苹果。  
他拥有了爱情。


End file.
